nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Milishial Empire
Holy Milishial Empire (神聖ミリシアル帝国, Shinsei Mirishiaru Teikoku) is the strongest country of the First Civilization Area. It is one of the five superpowers in the three civilized world and the most powerful nation in the world. History Not much is known about the history of this country, but its predecessor has certainly been dominated by Ravernal Empire in the past. After the disappearance of the Ravernal Empire, the Holy Mirishial Empire had absorbed their remaining technologies and knowledge as a prerequisite for creating the empire. Chronology Pre New World War The actions of the Parpaldia Empire waging war against Japan perk the interest of the Holy Milishial Empire, especially after hearing many accounts including from merchants that were once visiting Japan regarding technology and civilization. While normally Japan should come to Milishial to open the diplomacy talk, the Information Director instead took the initiative by dispatching Rydorka and 30 other members under the guise of "pre-emptive meeting" in order to convince the Parliamentary. After the war ends, Rydorka and the delegation manage to obtain the New World map which should be considered very confidential for the country for free. Thanks to Japan's map, they were able to locate the Gra Valkas Empire's mainland after delegation sent to Reifol to meet up with Cielia fails to obtain the location of their homeland due to secrecy from Gra Valkas Empire. New World War Arc Technology Holy Milishial Empire military utilizes magic technology to create war machines that run on magical energy. However, it is shown that their magic technology is inferior to modern mechanical technology as their magical engine is not good enough to create a functional tank or rocket. The primary reason why the country is considered to be the strongest country in the world is because they have access to Ancient Sorcerous Empire’s advanced magical technology to improve their current magical tech and utilizes old relics of the Empire such as the flying magical battleship armed with magical energy cannons to wreck havoc on their enemies. However, it is stated that a lot of magical war machines of the Sorcerous Empire are too advanced for the Holy Milishial Empire to reverse-engineer and produce on their own. In addition, devices built by HME based on reverse engineering from Ravernal Empire's technology perform worse than the original. This is explained by the fact HME's technology imitates the effects of the Ravernal Empire's technology it is based on while the underlying science remains largely beyond their grasp. A typical example is that their magic jet plane only has a maximum speed of 350-500km / h while the original engine is equivalent to the supersonic engines of the 1970s on the Earth, because HME engineers lack knowledge of refractory materials, and are only starting to understand the theories behind faster-than-sound aerodynamics. This is evidenced over their surprise to see swept wings on the F-15J Kai fighters. They had admitted that their engineers had only just begun to theorize the effects of drag during transonic and supersonic speeds. This lack of basic scientific knowledge also means that they depend entirely on analyzing the relics of Ravernal Empire to develop technology, unlike Japan, Mu or Gra-Valkas Empire, who can develop technology on their own. This is, perhaps, the HME's most serious disadvantage. In essence, the Milishial engineers and researchers are simply creating inferior copies of the Ravernal's technology, while not understanding the underlying principals behind it. Military The Holy Milishial Empire naval force is mostly equivalent to WWII, with battleships, aircraft carriers, destroyers, etc., designed and used in the same way as World War 2 warfare. However, technical shortcomings and limitations made their navy much inferior to the Japan's and the Gra-Valkas Empire‘s navy. For example, their antiaircraft guns fire magical orbs that are just as effective as solid bullets and they don't have anything like Flak or Bofors anti-air gun to increase their effectiveness. As the result, Gra Valkas Empire decimated their strongest zero magic fleet easily with their WWII-era battleships and aircraft. Furthermore, their air force cannot engage in anti-ship warfare as they lack the capability to create bombs powerful enough to sink ships, as well as lack of speed and maneuverability needed to effectively fight against Gra-Valkas fighters.The HME ships have also proven to be very vulnerable to submarine attacks and torpedoes. Additionally, after seeing the Japanese missile-destroyers in action, the HME observers realize that their navy would have no chance against Japan's. It was mentioned that HME could not build an engine strong enough to make armored fighting vehicles such as tanks, hinted that most of their army was merely infantry, with (possibly) supported by artillery and highly mobile units like cavalry. In terms of aircraft, they do possess a type of jet-powered fighters, bombers and transport craft, but these engines are more inefficient than their original counterparts and have shown to be subpar in comparison to the propeller-driven aircraft of the GVE and Japan's jets. Perhaps their strongest and most valuable military assets are the Ravernal Empire artifacts they have acquired, like Magical Flying Battleship. These ships, using anti-gravity technology, direct energy weapons and especially destructive magic bombs, can destroy a battleship with a single hit. The thick armor, reinforced with energy shields, together with close-in weapon systems allows it to effectively fight against Gra-Valkas fighters, compensating for its slow speed, only about 200km/h. However, this craft is not invincible as the armor-piercing shells of the Grava Valkas battleships were able to bring one down. Politics It has a a strong government that stabilized the country's foundations. Foreign Relations Japan In the beginning, Holy Milishial Empire didn't care much about Japan because they're located outside the civilized area. After the demise of the demon lord Nosgorath, the country began to take interest in Japan as they managed to vanquish Ravernal Empire's living weapon. Later on, Parpaldia Empire fell against Japan, the empire began to show great interest in the country and want to make diplomatic relationship as well as inviting them to the leadership conference. Some perceptive officials stated that Japan deserved the title of Superpower. Before establishing diplomatic relationship with Japan, most officials still looked down on Japan and tried to suggest gunboat policy on the country. However, after visiting Japan, they were deeply shocked at Japan's vastly superior technology and realized that the Holy Milishial Empire must not treat Japan as a barbarian nation. Furthermore, they also admit that Japan surpasses them in every ways. Mu These two countries are considered two close allies, at least on the outside. Gra Valkas Empire Notes Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:First Civilized Countries Category:Superpowers